The objectives of this project are to investigate in a nonhuman primate model the effects of prenatal cocaine exposure in order to understand better the risks associated with cocaine use during pregnancy. Clinical reports have indicated that an increasing number of pregnant women test positive for cocaine when admitted to the hospital during labor, and that these women and their newborns are at increased risk for a number of abnormalities. However, the direct effects of cocaine on pregnancy outcome are difficult to ascertain in humans because of a number of confounding factors. This project is studying in rhesus monkeys the consequences of cocaine administration during gestation in order to characterize effects on the pregnant female, the developing fetus and the resulting offspring in a controlled laboratory environment where the direct contribution of cocaine can be determined. During the past year, cocaine-exposed juveniles and their pair-fed controls were tested on s everal measures of cognition and memory, and sensitivity to pharmacological disruption of behavioral performances was determined. In addition, considerable effort has been directed toward the development of intravenous drug self-administration protocols. Vascular access ports have provided an effective means to administer cocaine intravenously, and a group of subjects has been trained to perform a behavioral task that results in cocaine delivery. The rate of acquisition, sensitivity to various doses of cocaine, and susceptibility to pharmacological antagonism of cocaine's reinforcing effects will determine whether prenatal exposure to cocaine has long-term consequences that can affect the likelihood of cocaine abuse in adulthood.